The Adorable Fluffy Child (HUGBOX FLUFFY PONY)
by ProudBronyPony
Summary: After a 13 year old boy finds a Fluffy Pony in a potato chip bag, he considers being its carer will he become the best parent ever, or will the difficulty of dissection scientists pushing him to give it to them make him abandon the little guy? WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AT TIMES
1. The Discovery

**My name is Christopher Patrick, I am currently 13 years old and ... two months ago, my life changed**

 **I was walking back from getting groceries, it was about 9:45 AM when I got home, I chucked my trenchcoat on the coathanger and slumped on my bed to watch some youtube**

 **as I started searching for "Onision", i heard rattling ... like someone was opening a potato chip bag**

 **I DID buy potato chips but ... no one else was in the house at the moment, my step-dad was at work and my mother was visiting my grandparents, and she wouldnt be back until about 11:30**

 **I instantly got my family protecting instincts as my hands started to shake at what was probably more than any human ever should endure**

 **someone was probably in my house ... and I have no self defence skills, but then I thought ... "Why would a random guy in my home break in for $2.00 potato chips ?"**

 **so I decided to check it out, tennis racket in hand just in case**

 **I looked around the corner ... nothing ... nobody at all, no shadow or sign that any person was there, I decided to check the cabinets incase anybody was in them**

 **NOTHING ... ABSOLOUTLEY NOTHING !**

 **I started to wonder if anything was hiding in the chip bag, like a rat or something**

 **I opened the bag and stared into the dark shiny void ... something ... chewed a hole out of the bottom ...**

 **then I heard little footsteps gently tapping against my bedroom floor in the next room**

 **my breath started to quicken, my heart started to beat faster and faster... then I heard a voice, so ... gentle and ... adorable?**

 **"Daddeh?, Pway?"**

 **I ran to my room and found a ... puffy fluffy blue ball thing standing on my pillow ...**

 **I was gobsmacked, what in the name of all things holy is this adorable bastard ... and how did it get into a chip bag?**

 **I decided to walk up to it, tennis racket still in hand just in case it was hostile**

 **"Hello ... little adorable... thing" I slowly stuttered**

 **this cute bastard looked like it came out of a weird japanese cartoon made for toddlers, it was blue and was around two feet tall**

 **"Daddeh, Upsies?" the thing asked**

 **how could I say no this little thing, my heart melted when he said it**

 **I picked him or her up, holding it close to my chest**

 **"Fwuffy Wuvs You" it said in the most adorable voice ever**

 **I swear to god my heart exploded about 5 times**

 **"Uhm ... I love you too?" I said, I wasnt sure if I DID love it, this could be a dream .. so .. I dont want to get too attached to it**

 **"Daddeh, Pway?" it asked me as we sat down on the bed**

 **I let it go, it jumped off the bed and climbed back up for no particular reason .. is this how they play?**

 **"So ...what is your name and where is your mom?" I asked, confused and heart still pounding**

 **the fuffy thing looked at me and frowned, tears crawling down its face**

 **"Fwuffehs Mummah is Fowevew Sweepies" the ball said, crying**

 **I picked him up and held him against my chest as we layed on my bed**

 **"Sshhh, Shhhh, its okay, i'll be your new parents" I blurted out ... did i just commit to another lifeform ?**

 **"am I your Babbeh, daddeh?" he said, nuzzling into my left armpit**

 **I thought for about 10 seconds ... I could be a parent ... a REAL parent, to another real living being, i could give this lifeform an amazing life with so much happiness and love**

 **"Yes my child, Yes, Yes I am" I said, snuggling back into him**

 **This is going to be hard to explain when my parents come home**


	2. Gwammie and Approved Daddeh

It was around about 11:25 AM, Puffball was asleep on my lap (I gave him a name) while I was watching Doctor Who

I heard the front door open and my mother appeared with a card and present, the sound of the door must of woken Puffball up because he jumped off my lap and ran to the door for no reason other than what I assume to be curiosity

she stared at him for a few seconds, I knew what was coming next

"CHRISTOPHER JAY PATRICK, WHAT IS THIS THING?" She screamed

I walked over to her, lead her to the couch and sat her down

"Mum, This is Puffball, Puffball say hello to your new grandma" I said, putting Puffball on her lap

"Gwammy?, Gwammy is Fwuffehs New Best Fwend"

Puffball asked in the most adorable voice he could ever do

"CJ, where did you find him?" my mother asked, calming down from what she just witnessed

"When I got back from getting our weekly groceries I heard a loud rattling, like someone opening a potato chip packet ... I looked and saw this little guy jumping on my pillow" I explained to my mother

"Can we keep him?, i said yes to him being my son ... so ..." i asked, pausing for a response

"I guess if he doesnt have anywhere to go ..." my mother said, nodding her head

"Yaay, Gwammie is best fwend and daddeh is huggies" Puffball said, rubbing his cheek against my shoulder

it was all adorable and pure joy ... then the door burst open, chain lock flying off and door falling off the hinges


	3. Loss and New Home

I jumped up, Puffball hiding under the couch

"Daddeh, Scawy" Puffball yelped from under the couch

there were about 5 people dressed in hazmat suits, holding what looked like a mix between a Tazer and a shotgun

3 groups of 5 people surrounding our apartment, how one group got on the balcony is still unclear to me

"YOUNG MAN, WE ARE THE 'DISSECTION INFORMANTS OF CENTRAL KIND' ... D.I.C.K FOR SHORT" A voice shouted, it came from the fire alarm speakers

I couldn't help but giggle at the short version of the company's name

"BE MATURE YOUNG MAN, BE MATURE" The voice yelled at me

I saw two of the hazmat men nod to each other, they then ran to my mother ... one of them putting her in what looked like the most painful headlock ever as the other guy held her arms and legs

"Oi!, you lil shits, let go of her" I said to the two men, they just tightened their grip as my mother gasped and screamed for help

I heard what sounded like SWAT helicopters above our apartment building

then the loud voice said something that haunts me to this day ... he said ... as clear as day

"GIVE US THE FLUFFY AND WE WONT KILL ALL OF YOU"

That was enough, I kicked the guy who had my mother in a headlock straight in the balls, he then fell back onto the other guy and they both let go of my mother, I grabbed Puffball from under the couch and me and him jumped off the balcony

as we fell about 43 stories, i heard gunshots, many of them, then i saw my mother ... body filled with bullets and barely alive ... i remember what she hoarsely said to this day

"Take care of yourself and Puffball, Goodbye CJ, I Love You"

she closed her eyes and smiled, knowing she was going to be in a better place

i looked down, the ground was a mere 5 seconds away, I shoved Puffball into my hoodie and combat rolled onto the ground

SNAP!, THUD!, MORE SNAPPING!

the left part of my ribcage and my right leg was broken, i couldn't just stop now, i fastly limped more than i ever have in my entire life

"Daddeh, is dummeh munstah hoomins gone?" I heard Puffball ask from under my jacket

"Yes sweetheart, soon" I replied to him, still limping extraordinarily fast

I heard running and yelling behind me, i also heard about two cars trying to tail me

lucky for me and Puffball, there was an old abandoned room that even these guys would not find

it was an old run down unit complex with about 14 houses in one area, but only a few of the 80+ year old elders in this town knew about the secret door leading to the old mayors office behind the fireplace of the 3rd house to the right

we were there, i painfully rammed the door, the old piece of shit broke and literally flew off the hinges, i pulled the lever disguised as a walking stick and slipped into the old room, closing the 'door' behind me


	4. Self-Surgery and Living Conditions

I slumped on the floor and let Puffball out, there was a light switch so I flicked it down and about 4 lights turned on

The room was in suprisingly good condition, no cobwebs as far as I could see, the fold out couch bed was nicely made up and the kitchen was full of food that was non spoilt, enough to last me and Puffball for about a month, bathroom was incredible, bath was amazingly clean with 4 full shampoo and conditioner bottles, A fully working TV from 1998 with a Nintendo 64 ... So at least I have entertainment

I asked myself why this was all okay after 40 years, but the question quickly faded away as I saw a medical kit

"I can't call emergency services so ... Self surgery" I said to myself

"Daddeh, Can I hav Sketties and Wawa?" I heard Puffball say

"Of course my son, of course" I said, pulling out the medical kit and throwing it on the couch bed while I limped to the kitchen

I looked in the fridge, pasta, beef, bacon, chicken, 6 litres of milk and orange juice, an assload of fruit and vegetables, rice, two bowls of salad, door full of condiments

I looked in the cupboard, 5 boxes of cereal, coffee, 10 bowls, 10 plates

I checked out the drawers, two large sets of knifes, spoons and forks

I pulled the canned spaghetti out the fridge and put it on the pan, while it was cooking I poured some vitamin D water in a bowl and set the bowl on the floor

"Fwank You, Wuv bestest daddeh" he yelped to me, my heart melted again

"I Love you too, Puffball" I warmly said

RIIIIING, the egg timer ringed

"Sketties Weady?" Puffball asked

"Yes, Sketties are here" I replied, scooping the spaghetti out of the pan and into a separate bowl on the floor

"Bestest Daddeh giv all the Sketti, Wuv daddeh wots and wots!" he said to me, I smiled and tickled him under his chin, he cooed adorably

I walked over to the couch bed and opened the Medical kit, luckily my late grandfather was a surgeon, so, I picked up a few things from him

"Puffball"

He looked at me and he saw the scalpel and bandages

"Nuuuu, Big Owwies is bad for daddeh, need daddeh awive for wuv and huggies" he screamed, tears rolling down him cheeks

He jumped up on the couch and nuzzled me

"Puffy, It's alright, I know what I'm doing" I told him, I tickled his cheeks and he cooed under his breath

"daddeh pwomis to stay awive?" he asked me, still nuzzling my broken arm

"I undoubtedly will stay alive, I will never leave you, stay and watch if it helps" I told him

He sat down, snuggling into the pillow at the end of the bed

"Here goes ... Woo ..." I breathed deeply in and out

The scalpel went in, luckily for me, I had a bath towel to catch the blood

"Agh, God!" I took a break, puffball was watching but ready to jump and take the scalpel out of my hands if he needed to

I put it back in and sliced about 4 inches down my elbow, I was breathing slowly and heavily as I took the scalpel out and reached my hand in the wound

So slimy and bloody ... ew

"Im alright, Puff, Im fine" I reminded him

He nodded and continued watching me closely

I felt my bone, all I had to do is

SNAP, CRACK, SNAP, CRACK, CRACK

"Agggggghhhhhhhh, HOLY, Aghhhhhh!" I screamed

"Daddeh betta?, daddeh no pain?" Puffball asked me, with a worry look on his face

"Im fine, sweetie, daddy's just ... I'm fine" I said, tickling him under his chin .. Making him do the adorable coo

"Okay, stitches" I said to myself as I rummaged through the bag

"numbing anesthesia and stitches" I said to myself as I finally found what I was looking for, I pulled it out, stitched myself up and bandaged my arm

"Come on, Puffball, let's get some sleep" I said to Puffball who was already falling asleep on the pillow, it's been 4 hours .. It was 9:55 PM ...funny How time flies

He jumped off the pillow and waited for me to get comfortable in the bed, when I did, I reached out for him, he layed on the side of my thigh, his head resting on my chest

"Daddeh, babbeh need suckle to sweepies" he said to me, I assumed that meant he needed something to suck on, like a baby

I put my index finger near his mouth and he gently started to suckle on it, cooing and chirping while he was doing so

I put the two blankets on both of us and we fell asleep in each others company


	5. A Free Family with Big Plans

I awoke to Puffball nuzzling my cheek

"bestest Daddeh, waiky waiky, bwekfast and huggies aw day!" Puffball said, still nuzzling into my cheek

I smiled and gave him my finger for him to suck on, he suckled for 5 minutes and cooed and chirped

"10 more minutes, sweetie, let me wake up" I said warmly, I turned on the TV and watched the news for a while

until i saw something that worried me to the bone

"MISSING AND WANTED: Christopher Patrick, 13, last seen jumping off a balcony and limping to the unit complex at Smellyface Rd."

"Daddeh, wook, you!" Puffball said but I quickly shushed him, they showed a picture of me on the screen

"If you have any information on this case please contact us at 1234 666-" I shut off the television at that point

I tickled Puffball under his chin, he cooed and chirped

"It's all okay honey, its all okay, nobody can find us, nobody but us know about this house" I assured him

"Secwet Safe Pwace?, nyu safe pwace that we will wiv wong time here?" he asked me, nuzzling deeper into me

"Yes sweetie, yes indeed" I assured him, I got up as he jumped off the bed and he ran to the bathroom

"Daddeh, Puwwy make poopies" Puffball yelled as he pooped in a random corner

"Daddeh, Puwbaw mak bad poopies!, Nu sowwy stick pwease!" he exclaimed to me with a sad look on his face

"come here" I said, he came to me nervously and shaking, I booped him on the nose

he scrunched up his face with a playful look afterwards as he pounced on me and started nuzzling my face

"babbeh wuv bestest daddeh, no sowwy pwumismant daddeh i wuv wots" he said while nibbling my ear

I giggled and looked at the security cameras on the TV, no-one was there so I switched channels

"CASE GIVEN UP: Christopher Patrick is no longer wanted as the dissection scientists at D.I.C.K have found another Fluffy for their experiments, so, Christopher, if you're watching this, you're a free boy"

I cheered and Fluffy understood it all, he jumped up and down in exitement

"Fwuffbaw and daddeh aw fwee !, fwufbaw hav wong life wiv daddeh we can do watevah we wans!" he exclaimed

I couldnt stop smiling, i could finally be free with my little boy

"Lets go celebrate, puffy, lets go have fun!" I exclaimed, he jumped up on my shoulder and got comfortable in my hoodie chest pocket

"wut we gown do daddeh?" Puffball asked me, exitment in his eyes

"Let's see my boy, let's see"

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER, WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS :P


	6. A Trap All Along

I looked around for a napkin to put over Puffball while he was in my pocket because it was winter and currently 14 degrees Celsius

I finally found two napkins thick and soft, perfect for my baby boy, i put them over him, but giving him neck room to poke his head out and breathe

"Wherh we goin daddeh?, miwkies and sketti?"

Puffball asked, snuggling into the napkins

"Maybe, if I can get money" I replied with a tickle under his chin

I pulled the lever behind the TV to open the trap door, this is where it all hit the fan

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK

8 D.I.C.K Scientists, all around me and Puffball while pointing those god damn guns that killed my mother

"Checkmate, now give us the Fluffy and we will leave you alone for the rest of your life" that loud voice said from a random corner... seriously, where did that voice come from?!

I had to think, either we both died or I give up my baby boy

"We will give you five minutes to think, and don't try to escape, 8 helicopters and 4 cars with SWAT and FBI members are outside waiting and watching through the security cameras" One of them said, walking off but stil pointing his gun at me

there was no escape, none, if I dive out the window there would be hundreds of authority members ready to shoot at even a speck of dust

I looked down at Puffball and said six words to comfort him

"I'll find you again, dont worry" He looked up at me with large eyes ready to burst into tears, but, he said

"Babbeh wil waih for daddeh, babbeh wuv daddeh and twust him"

I looked outside, everybody knew my decision by just looking at me

2 people came back into the room and one put their hand out

I put puffball in the palm of his or hers hand and they walked off

I sat down and sobbed harder than I ever have in my life, how was I going to get out of this?

how was I going to get my baby boy back?

as I sobbed, rain poured down on the old tin roof as I heard cars drive away

I felt a warm presence the size of a human sitting down, I looked and saw my mother

"Don't worry, you'll work this out" she said, holding me in her transparent warm arms

"I hope so, mum, I hope so"

the presence faded away and I sobbed

how will I get my baby boy back?


	7. Free For Real and New Fluffy

I stopped sobbing after about an hour, I pulled the lever and went into the secret room

I started looking around, no phone or computer besides this crappy looking Apple II stocked in a wardrobe, but an 1970's Apple computer in no way could hack into top security goverment security cameras ... it was still worth a shot

suprisingly, Windows 8 was installed ... yeah, I was suprised too

anyways, I went onto Google and searched for the D.I.C.K building address

'666 Dick Road, Victoria, Australia'

"Hahaa!, Got you!" I punched the power button and put on my trenchcoat

"Don't worry my son, I'm on my way!" I exclaimed to myself, kicking the lever and Indiana Jones-ing my way through the tiny gap the door made as it started opening

MEANWHILE AT D.I.C.K LABATORY

The scientists were carrying Puffball in a tiny cage with about 6 locks on the outside

they threw the cage on the metal table

"Huu huu, Daaaaddeeeeeh!, Hewp!" Puffball screamed, crying more than he ever had

a scientist in a quick move picked up the cage slammed it back down hard

"Shut up you little furface, your daddy's not comin'!" the scientist yelled in a rough tone

I ran faster than I ever have, pushing anyone out of my way ... I think I pushed a toddler in front of a bus a few seconds ago, but I dont care

all that matters right now is that I get to the gun dealer

"Alleywaaaay, NOW!" I yelled as I sharply turned right

"Scooott!, Scott my bro, I need your help!" I yelled to my childhood friend

"Haha, CJ!, long time no see man, how you been?" Scott asked in a chirpy tone

"Man, I dont have the time to chit chat, I need two Uzis and a 9mm with 7 full rounds each" I asked him

"Damn, sounds serious, alright man" He reached into his briefcase and pulled out exactly what I asked

"Thanks man, how much?" I asked him, reaching into my pocket

"Since it sounds so serious, I'll give it to ya for free" Scott replied

"Holy Hell Man, I can't thank you enough, Listen, I've gotta run!" I said, sliding the guns and ammo into my trenchcoat pockets

"TTYL, Man!" Scott yelled, I just waved as I turned the corner

BACK AT D.I.C.K LABATORY

The syringe was being sharpened and filled with numbing anisthetic, ready for the experiments to begin

"Daaaaadeeeeh!, Hewwp!" Puffball screamed louder than before

"HE'S NOT COMING!" the same scientist yelled

"Yu Are Munstah hoomin!" Puffball yelled, tears running down his face

"Oh, I got rekt, Oh No!" The scientist replied in a sarcastic tone

The D.I.C.K logo was in sight, only a minute left untill I come in like a wrecking ball

"Daddy's here!" I screamed, jumping through the lobby window, shooting everyone in sight

I slammed the desk clerk by the wall, holding his throat

"WHERE'S PUFFBALL?!" I yelled, Pistol pointing at his head

"L-L-L-LLLLL-" he whimpered

"L-L-L-L-L?!, LEVEL, LEFTOVERS?!, WHAT?!" I screamed, pulling the glock back

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

The security alarm, FBI and SWAT will be here soon

"LEVEL 9, ROOM 2!" The clerk screamed, I still shot him in the head ... 7 times, I don't want anybody surviving

I ran to the elevator and pressed the up button, of course its being repaired

"Just my bloody luck!" I said as I ran up the fire escape stairs

"Level 8, Leveeel 9!" I yelled as I kicked down the door

"Daddy's here, Puffy, I'm comin'!" I yelled, still shooting every person I see

"ROOM TWO!" I yelled breaking down the door

The scientist didnt hear the door break down so I tiptoed behind her, ripped her ipod headphones off and pointed my two Uzis to her head

"Stop what you are doing this instant, two full Uzis are pointed at your fake blonde pigtails" I said calmly into her ear

She stopped and went pale, turned around and screamed

"You asked for it!" I grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall, punching her face 10 times just to see her bleed

"Hasta la vista, bitch" I said

I pulled and held both triggers untill I ran out of ammo for both clips, I had many more so it's not a worry

"THIS IS THE FBI, WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED!" I heard a voice say

"Daddeh, Pwuffbaw in box!, get babbeh out!" Puffball yelled

I spun around and ran to the cage

"Hey baby boy, daddy's here" I said assuringly

I shot the locks, ripped them off and opened the cage door, i put Puffball in my trenchcoat pocket

"Daddy will get us out of here, don't worry" I whispered to him

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND GIVE THE FLUFFY TO US!" That god damn loud booming voice yelled from yet another speaker somewhere in the room

there was a megaphone on the table, i opened the window and spoke up

"This is my baby boy, you bastards hear me?, what if some random people took YOUR children away from you and tried to kill them?, eh?, think about it"

I paused for a moment to let my words sink in

"That's exactly how I felt, so my recommendation is that you turn back, drive away and forget this all ever happened!"

and they did just that, helicopters flying off, cars driving away and that loud voice said 15 words ...

"WE'RE SO SORRY, YOUNG MAN, YOU HAVE TAUGHT US A LESSON, GOOD LUCK IN THE FUTURE"

the alarm turned off, the lights went dim and the elevator started working again

I looked in my pocket and Puffball was somehow asleep through all of that

"Home free Puffy, for real this time"

I went down the fire escape, bodybags everywhere

the cops saw me and apologised, they escorted me and Puffball to the house we now officially live in

we got there and we found a female fluffy, the same age as Puffball

"Nyu Daddeh and Speciaw Fwend?!" the pink mare asked with big puppy dog eyes

I thought about it for a minute

"Welcome to your new home!"


	8. Puffballs Girlfriend and Family Dinner

I opened the door with the keys the original owners gave me

I pulled the lever and alot was different

The secret room was all new and refurnished, modern

The old TV was replaced with a plasma 3D tv from 2013, the Nintendo 64 was still there but next to it was a Xbox ONE and Playstation 4 !

the kitchen was completely improved, large modern fridge, stove and cabinets

the old Apple II was replaced with a Alienware 17 which is awesome, a stack of 5 Steam $100 gift cards was piled up on top of the closed lid

The bathroom was replaced a lot, a bath/hot tub, the sink was the same and the toilet was black!

the couch bed was replaced by a king sized bed with soft furry zebra striped covers

"Wow!" I couldnt believe my eyes

"As an apology we decided to improve your new house" that voice said from the TV speakers

"Enf!, Enf!, Enf!, Enf!, Enf!"

I spun around

"What?" ... I had no clue where that came from, it was either Puffball or that new mare

"Enf!, Enf!, Enf!, Enf!" ... WHAT THE HELL?!

"Puffball!, New Fluffy?!, where are you tw-" I got cut off, my baby boy is growing up already

"Enf!, Enf!, Enf!, Enf!, Enf!, Enf! Enf!, Enf!" Puffball was doing the naughty with the new mare

I couldn't help but burst into laughter

"Hahahahha, !, Holy hell !, My baby boy is growing up already!" I exclaimed

"Im gown be awmost mummah!" the mare exclaimed

Puffball got down from the ... position and started nuzzling the new mare

"Whats your name, new one?" I asked the mare

"Fwuffy don't hav naem, giv fwuffy a naem?!" she asked, glaring up at me with exited eyes

"I'll name you ... Muffin, your name is Muffin" I said to her, she danced around happily with a little bit of Puffballs ... Baby juice leaking down her hind legs

I chuckled a bit

"Daddeh, Nummies and Nummie Wawa for Puwfbaw and Speciaw Fwend?" Puffball asked me with happy eyes

"I guess we all could do with a little dinner, what do you both want?" I aked, crouching down with them

They both said the same thing together

"Skettis!" ... that was the most adorable thing I have seen Puffball do in the month i've had him

I chuckled, "Okay, I'll get the spaghetti ready!" I walked off and smiled at them

I pulled the canned spaghetti out of the fridge and put it on the pan, i pulled out some Milk and mixed in some suger and microwaved it, I heard it makes Fluffys sleepy and, i think all three of us need some sleep

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, The timer rang and the microwave beeped, good timing as they both got done at the same time

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled as I scooped the spaghetti onto a gigantic plate for both of them to eat on

I put the Hot Milk down and told them that its good for them

they drank ... and drank .. and drank ... holy hell they drank a lot

Burp!, Burp!

"Daddeh, Puwfbaw and Speciaw Fwend wan sweepies wiv daddeh?" Puffball asked me

"Of course, you two" I smiled, Muffin was pregnant, Puffball had a Girlfriend and all three of us are finally free, for real this time

I set up the bed and got in, they both cuddled into each other while in my arms

tomorrow was going to be another day for us


	9. Young Grandpa

Skip 3 weeks, the days were boring and regular for us, Wake up, play, watch TV together, play a few Video Games, Dinner and sleep ... then repeat

anyways, today was the day, Muffin had gotten bigger ... probably about 1 inch bigger every day

she was the size of a damn balloon by now

I woke up to Muffin screaming, something about Biggest Poopies, so, naturally i ran to her and Puffball was already there calming her down and telling her to breathe

after about 2 minutes of screaming, the first foal was brought into this world... it was so cute, Puffball licked off the birth fluids and set him down

then another foal, then two more

Puffball brought Muffin the Placenta and she gobbled that down ... ewww!

they said Fluffys get more protien filled milk if they eat it, so ... I didn't throw up ... much ... okay I was in the bathroom for 5 minutes ... STOP JUDGING ME!

anyways, the babies were chirping and peeping, so cute

when I took them away for weighing, Muffin argued

"Nuu, Huu Huu, Babbehs need mammeh fow wuv an miwkies, nu taek babbehs away fwom mammeh!" Muffin cried

I knew that she was going to be a good mother when she did that

"Im only taking them for a minute, they will come back, I promise" I calmly said to her

She sniffled and nodded

"Okaay, first foal, purple fur black mane and tail, 8.7 kilos, Earth foal, very chirpy" I wrote that down and handed him back to Muffin

I took another, "Second foal, green fur, rainbow mane, Pegasus, already talking, definitley smarter than most fluffies", I wrote that down and handed her back to Muffin

I took the third, "Third foal, multicoloured fur with a brown mane and tail, Unicorn and too skinny" I put the third foal near Muffins teat so it can fatten up

I carried the fourth foal, "Fourth foal, both genders .. thats new, Unicorn, eyes are already opened but no talking just yet" I wrote that down and handed the shemale to Muffin

I sat down with the Fluffy family, smiling

I asked for permission to pet the foals, Muffin said yes and I picked up the Genderless unicorn

"Peep!, Chirp, Chirp!, Peep!" it started fussing, it groped onto my left index finger and started suckling on the tip

D'awwwwww, my heart exploded 100 times

"Go back to mummy, eh?" I said as I put the foal back down with Muffin

Puffball looked up at me with happiness and excitment, "Puwfbaw is bestest daddeh, am daddeh and wil taek cawe of babbehs, wuv babbehs"

he jumped on my lap, muffin following suite and even the foals started climbing all over my face

"Peep, Gwangrad, Chirp, Wuv gwangrad!" the foals said

I chuckled, "I love all of you too"


	10. Epilogue

I'm writing this in bed, two weeks after the foals are born

Puffball sleeping on my lap, the foals have opened all their eyes and have started talking

Muffin is still being a great mother to all of them, instead of favouring one or two foals like most Fluffy mothers, she loves all of them equally

My own mothers funeral was a week ago, I never gave the death of my mother any thought as I literally didn't have the time, it was hard saying goodbye to the person who raised me for 13 years

my fluffy family was there, saying goodbye to 'Gwammie', the foals sang songs for her, Muffin, Puffball and me threw flowers down on her casket

If she could see me now, wow, she'd be so proud, im a father AND a grandfather .. at 13!, even I find that hard to believe at times, but mum would have loved it, i miss you everyday Mum, I love you

Scott got involved with some gangs who turned on him, so, he's in critical condition .. currently in hospital, he has 3% chance of making it, I hope he does as he was the only friend I had in my early childhood

D.I.C.K are off our backs, they come round every once in a while to apologise and bring gifts, its not needed, but, it helps out if we ever do

anyways... its late and I need sleep, and so does my fluffy family

With Love,

Christopher Patrick


	11. Sequel ?

SEQUEL?!, ALREADY?

Spoilers ;)


End file.
